Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 - Ninjutsu Warriors
by POMfan
Summary: The teenage mutant ninja turtles are on its way for their second and more dangerous mission. Karai is alive and back with an army, ready to avenge her father. An army that is too big that not even the turtles alone can take them down. Splinter tells them to find someone who's like them so they can train those people into Ninjitsu Warriors. ((Maybe/OCxRaph))


~PROLOGUE~

**This story is like an sequel to the TMNT 2014 movie, if you haven't seen it.. DON'T READ IT! It may get spoilers in it! This is the prologue about what will happen in this story. Hope you guys like the prologue! ENJOY!  
**

_**/MY ENGLISH IS MAYBE AN LITTLE BAD BECAUSE I'M DUTCH.. PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME BECAUSE OF THIS… BUT HELP ME INSTEAD! THANK YOU!**_

* * *

The teenage mutant ninja turtles are on its way for their second and more dangerous mission.

Karai is alive and back, ready to finish the ones that killed her father, she made herself an army.

An army that is too big that not even the turtles alone can take them down, they need help.

Splinter tells them to find someone who's the same of them so they can train those people into their own ninja army. If 4 ninjas can't take them down, 8 ninjas will do the job.

* * *

"Leonardo, you must find someone who knows the true meaning of sacrifice, being an leader and knowing what is right… and what is wrong…."

"Raphael, you must find someone with the same strength, same feeling and the same aditute, someone who can understand you and the other way around…"

"Donatello, you must find someone with the same intellect as you, or at least someone with intellect.. Someone who knows what to do in the right situation…"

"Michelangelo… " "Yeah I know, find someone who is just as cool as me.. Got it!"

He sighed and nodded. "Very well… you know your mission… Pick wisely, my sons.. Those who you will train, will be your students for life. "

When Splinter spoke those words, the four brothers left. Their mission was to find four new students, students they need to train themselves to defeat their enemy.

* * *

"KEEP FIGHTING! NOW!" Katashi, he is the one who pushes him around, 24/7 shouted at him through his daily training. All he ever wanted was to be loved in an good way. Toshio was almost giving up but… he knows what the true meaning of being an ninja is, never giving up and honor. But suddenly his arms gave and he fell on the floor. "Toshio! Stand Up! Fight! Ignore your emotions, ignore your feelings, ignore the pain!" Katashi yelled a cold stern way to him. "Yes, master!" After 10 hours of diehard training, he could finally stop. "Your dismissed… " He sat on the floor, breathing heavily. Tired as ever. After that he stood up and walked out the dojo, time to just rest for an while.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_'Dear mother and father,_

_I wrote this letter to inform you both, this is the last time I will disappoint you._

_I am leaving this house, I will no longer listen to any crap you both have to say._

_You both are never pushing me around again. Neither is my sister._

_I could make this an long letter, but I'm not._

_This is an goodbye, you will never see me again._

_Sincerely,_

_Susan Hook. '_

Susan looked at the letter in her hand, this one was better than the one she left at her house. She was thinking about doing it over again, but that wouldn't be good now would it? An sigh came from her lips and she stood up, walking out the door before walking on the streets.T hinking about her parents and her sister was just too hard to even think about it. She groaned and looked at the ground, literally bumping away everyone in her was having an hard time, that's for sure.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hey April! You got an minute?" April was walking around her apartment, she was just about to go to the sewers to see the turtles. "If you're going to ask me again about your suit then I'm going to kill you, it's perfect, don't worry…" She laughed and looked at her friend Vernon Fenwick. "Don't worry, she will say yes to you… You really don't have to worry about that…" She took her jacked and went down and after that she went down into the sewers to the turtles. When she walked inside she only saw Donatello, buzzy working on some stuff. "Hey Donnie… where's everyone else?" "They're going on their mission… We all have our missions and I'm just trying to find out mine…" "What's the mission?" She walked to him and stood down next to him, looking down at his paper. "We need to train someone… just like we we're trained.. Wait an second.. You wanted to get trained didn't you!" He looked at her and she blinked. "Well yes but…" "Please.. let me train you! You are perfect! PLEASE!" She sighed and looked at his eyes and nodded. "Alright… I'll do it!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"SCORE! CASEY JONES 1, LOSER KIDS 0!" Casey was laughing, while skating around. Ice skating actually. "Oh come on… You're supposed to help us, not kick us into the ground…" The junior ice hockey team looked at him and he sighed, being an coach sure wasn't easy. "I'm teacing you that how good you may or may not be… you can always get taken down… Now who wants some pizza?" They kids shouted happily with an smile on their faces and they went changing. "Kids.. always so much fun…" He looked around the ice rink and sighed. It was so much fun here. He never wanted to leave this again. "You're coming Jones? " He smiled and looked down at Angel Bridge, one of his students and he nodded. "Let's go. "


End file.
